Simon hat gesagt...
Simon hat gesagt... ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean lernen den modernen Hippie Andrew "Andy" Gallagher kennen. Er verfügt über erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, um seine Freunde zu immer neuen Gefallen zu überreden. Aber steckt er auch hinter den Selbstmorden, denen sie reihenweise zum Opfer fallen? Und verbindet ihn mit Sam ein schreckliches Schicksal als Opfer des Dämons? Handlung Sams Visionen sind zurück. Er sieht, wie ein Mann in einem Waffengeschäft einen Verkäufer erschießt und danach gegen sich selbst richtet. Sam hat große Schmerzen wegen der Vision. Gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder macht er sich auf den Weg zum "Roadhouse", um Ash einen Besuch abzustatten. Der findet zwar nicht, wie vermutet, eine Spur des Dämons, dafür aber den Ort, den Sam in seiner Vision gesehen hat. Außerdem stellen sie fest, dass es in diesem Ort einen jungen Mann gibt, dessen Mutter in einem Feuer umgekommen ist, als er sechs Monate alt war. Als Sam und Dean in dem Ort ankommen, werden sie sofort auf Andy aufmerksam, der die Fähigkeit hat, andere Menschen mit seinen Gedanken zu kontrollieren und zu beeinflussen. Sam und Dean trennen sich. Sam macht sich auf die Spuren des Mannes, den er in seiner Vision gesehen hat, Dean verfolgt Andy. Sam sieht, dass der Mann einen Anruf erhält und daraufhin auf den Supermarkt zusteuert. Er kann verhindern, dass der Mann hinein geht und jemanden erschießt. In der Zwischenzeit wendet Andy seine Fähigkeiten bei Dean an und so überlässt ihm Dean den Impala. Als Sam und Dean miteinander telefonieren, erhält der Mann einen weiteren Anruf und läuft vor einen Bus, er ist tot. Sam ist erschüttert über den Tod des Mannes. Er denkt, dass Andy ihn durch einen Anruf dazu gebracht hat vor den Bus zu laufen. Dean ist sich darüber nicht sicher, Sam jedoch denkt, dass der Plan des Dämons ist, alle Kinder wie ihn zu Mördern zu machen. Als Sam Andy konfrontiert, versucht dieser seine Fähigkeiten an ihm anzuwenden, doch es funktioniert nicht. Sam beschuldigt Andy den Mann getötet zu haben, als er eine weitere Vision bekommt. Er sieht eine Frau an einer Tankstelle, die sich mit Benzin überschüttet und sich anschließend anzündet. Als die Vision vorbei ist, ertönen auch schon die Sirenen eines Feuerwehrautos. Dean verfolgt das Einsatzfahrzeug, während Sam mit Andy spricht und ihm auch von seinen Fähigkeiten erzählt. Ihm wird klar, dass Andy kein Mörder ist. Dean kommt jedoch zu spät, die Frau ist bereits tot, er kann nichts mehr tun. Die Brüder und Andy versuchen herauszufinden, wer hinter den Morden steckt und überprüfen zuerst die beiden Opfer. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Andy adoptiert wurde. Die Frau von der Tankstelle war seine leibliche Mutter und das zweite Opfer war der Arzt, der ihn entbunden hat. Als die Jungs weiter recherchieren stellen sie fest, dass Andys Mutter nicht einen, sondern zwei Söhne geboren hat. Andy hat einen Zwilling, Ansem Weems, den Andy kennt, denn er arbeitet mit seiner Freundin Tracy zusammen. Als sie ihn aufsuchen wollen hat Sam eine weitere Vision. Er sieht wie der Zwilling Tracy dazu bringt, sich von einer Brücke zu stürzen. Glücklicherweise kam diese Vision früh genug und Sam kann eingreifen. Es kommt zum Kampf, aber der Zwilling kann Sam überwältigen. Andy fragt seinen Bruder, warum er das alles tut. Er erklärt ihm, dass die Personen, die er getötet hat, sich alle zwischen ihn und Andy drängen und er das nicht zulassen kann. Er erzählt außerdem, dass ein Mann mit gelben Augen ihn aufgesucht hat und ihm erzählt hat, dass er große Pläne für ihn hätte. Als Dean sich in den Kampf einmischt, will der Zwilling ihn töten, aber Andy greift ein und erschießt seinen Bruder. Sam gibt Andy seine Telefonnummer und sagt ihm, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist und er sie jederzeit anrufen kann. Als sie wegfahren, spricht Sam Dean darauf an, dass er zugegeben hat, dass ihm das alles Angst macht. Dean sagt jedoch, dass er das nur gemacht hat, weil er unter Andys Einfluss stand. Ellen ruft Dean an und bittet die Jungs ins "Roadhouse" zu kommen. Dort spricht sie die beiden auf ihren letzten Fall an. Die Brüder weihen sie in alles ein und Ellen meint, dass Krieg herrschen würde und dass sie gemeinsam kämpfen müssten. Außerdem erkennen sie, dass nicht alle besonderen Kinder an einem Hausbrand beteiligt waren (Andrews Haus brannte nicht ab) und dass es deshalb unmöglich sei alle besonderen Kinder zu finden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Andrew Gallagher *Ansem Weems *Jo Harvelle *Ellen Harvelle *Ash Vorkommende Wesen *Besondere Kinder Musik *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May *'Tired of Crying' von Lil Ed and the Blues Imperials *'Uncle John' von Eric Lindell *'Can't Fight This Feeling' von REO Speedwagon *'Stonehenge' von Spinal Tap *'Fell On Black Days' von Soundgarden Trivia Die Produzenten waren sehr unzufrieden mit der Folge, da sie glaubten, dass es ihnen nicht gelang, den Bann der Worte von Andy und seinem Zwillingsbruder deutlich zu zeigen. Zitate :Dean: Es werden Jäger dort sein und ich bezweifle ob es klug ist herumzuerzählen, dass du ein Freak mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten bist, mit einer direkten Verbindung zu diesem Dämon! :Sam: Jetzt bin ich schon ein Freak. :Dean: Du warst schon immer ein Freak. ---- ::Jo nimmt einem Jäger bei einer Wette an einem Automaten das Zimmergeld ab. :Ellen: Du solltest dir die Highscores ansehen, bevor du wettest. ---- :Sam: Dean, Andy hat den Impala. :Dean: Ich weiß, er hat mich gefragt, da habe ich ihm den Wagen geliehen. :Sam: Du hast was? :Dean: Er war wie Obi Wan, das ist Gehirnwäsche Mann. ---- :Andy: Wieso verfolgt ihr mich? :Sam: Na ja, wir sind Anwälte, ein Verwandter von ihnen ist gestorben... :Andy: Sagt mir die Wahrheit? :Dean: Wir jagen Dämonen, Dämonen und Geister, Dinge, die du nicht einmal im Traum anrühren würdest. Sam hier ist mein Bruder. Er ist ein Psycho genau wie du, na ja, nicht ganz wie du, aber er hält dich für einen Mörder und er hat Angst, dass er selber zu einem wird. Denn ihr seid beide Teil eines schrecklichen Plans, doch ich hoffe, dass er sich irrt, obwohl ich langsam befürchte er könnte Recht haben. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Simon Said (Simon sagte) *'Spanisch:' Simón dijo (Simon sagte) *'Französisch:' Sous contrôle (Unter Kontrolle) *'Italienisch:' Strane premonizioni (Seltsame Vorahnungen) *'Portugiesisch:' Ele disse (Er sagte) *'Polnisch:' Szymon mówi (Simon sagt) *'Tschechisch:' Slepá poslušnost (Blinder Gehorsam) *'Ungarisch:' Különleges képesség (Besondere Fähigkeit) *'Finnisch:' Pahan vallassa (Böse Macht) Quelle http://www.myfanbase.de/supernatural/episodenguide/?eid=2605 von Michaela B. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02